An optical waveguide is a structure that can be used to guide electromagnetic waves (for example, light) in optoelectronic circuitry. Mirrors may be used to bring light into and out of the optical waveguide. However, reflection at the mirror can result in optic loss. In addition, mirrors can add to the cost and time of the manufacturing process.